The present invention relates to a system for transferring data from a portable data capturing device, and particularly, but not exclusively, to a system for transferring data from a portable sensing device used for capturing hand-drawing and handwriting applied to a surface.
The invention has been developed primarily to allow a large number of distributed users to interact with networked information via printed matter and sensing devices, thereby to obtain interactive printed matter on demand via high-speed networked color printers. Although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications/granted patents filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention simultaneously with the present application:
U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/575,197, 09/575,195, 09/575,159, 09/575,132, 09/575,123, 09/575,148, 09/575,130, 09/575,165, 09/575,153, 09/575,118, 09/575,131, 09/575,116, 09/575,144, 09/575,139, 09/575,186, 6,681,045, 6,728,000, 09/575,145, 09/575,192, 09/609,303, 09/610,095, 09/609,596, 09/575,181, 09/575,193, 09/575,156, 09/575,183, 09/575,160, 09/575,150, 09/575,169, 6,644,642, 6,502,614, 6,622,999, 6,669,385, 6,549,935, 09/575,187, 6,727,996, 6,591,884, 6,439,706, 09/575,196, 09/575,198, 6,290,349, 6,428,155, 09/575,146, 09/608, 920, 09/575,174, 09/575,163, 6,737,591, 09/575,154, 09/575,129, 09/575,124, 09/575,188, 09/575,189, 09/575,162 09/575,172, 09/575,170, 09/575,171, 09/575,161, 10/291,716, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,428,133, 6,526,658, 6,315,399, 6,338,548, 6,540,319, 6,328,431, 6,328,425, 09/575,127, 6,383,833, 6,464,332, 6,439,693, 6,390,591, 09/575,152, 6,328,417, 6,409,323, 6,281,912, 6,604,810, 6,318,920, 6,488,422, 09/575,108, 09/575,109, 
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference.
It is known to provide a device for capturing data in the form of a pen. One such device includes data capturing means and a cable in communication with the data capturing means. In use, the cable connects to a computing device so that data can be transferred from the data capturing device to the computing device. The device also includes processing and recording means which is connected to the cable, and which is connectable to the computing device. When the processing and recording means is connected to the computing device, data captured by the device is transferred to the computing device as the data is captured. When the processing and recording means is not connected to the computing device, captured data is stored in the processing and recording means and transferred to the computing device when a physical connection is re-established between the data capturing device and computing device.
An alternative known pen includes data capturing means having means for storing captured data. The stored data is transferable from the pen to a data receiver by engaging the pen with a contact interface disposed in a well of the data receiver.
In each of the known prior art devices, a physical connection is required between the device and a data receiving device associated with the device in order to transfer captured data from the device to the data receiving device.
This invention provides a system for transferring data from a portable data capturing device to a data processing means, the system comprising:
a wireless communications means for transmitting data from said data capturing device to the data processing means, the wireless communications means comprising a transmitter in communication with said data capturing device and a receiver in communication with the data storage means, the transmitter having a finite transmission range; and
a buffer in communication with said data capturing device for temporarily storing at least some of the data captured by the said data capturing device,
wherein data which is temporarily stored in the buffer is only transmitted to the receiver when the receiver is located within the transmission range of the transmitter.
The amount of data which can be stored in the buffer will depend on the storage capacity of the buffer. The buffer storage capacity will therefore determine the length of time that the data capturing device can continue to capture data while out of transmission range. While the buffer storage capacity is preferably maximised, the capacity may be limited due to cost and space restrictions. The present invention has the advantage that if the device is moved to a location where the receiver is out of transmission range, the data capturing device can continue to capture data, at least until the storage capacity of the buffer is reached. When the buffer is filled to capacity, the data capturing means may sequentially overwrite the data captured earliest with the most-recently captured data. Alternatively, when the buffer is filled to capacity, the data capturing means may discontinue capturing further data. A warning signal may be provided to a user to indicate when the buffer becomes filled to capacity.
When the receiver is within the transmission range, the communication means may send data in batches to the receiver. The buffer may therefore accumulate data captured between transmissions. Alternatively, when the receiver is within transmission range, the captured data may be immediately transmitted to the data storage means without being temporarily stored in the buffer.
The system may further comprise a range detection means for detecting when the receiver is out of transmission range of the transmitter. The range detection means may comprise a test signal broadcasting means for regularly broadcasting a test signal from the location of the receiver, and a signal strength measuring means for measuring the strength of the test signal at the location of the transmitter. The system may further comprise a controller for controlling operation of the buffer and the transmitter. When the signal strength measuring means detects that the amplitude of the test signal is below a predetermined threshold, the controller prevents the transmitter from transmitting data. When the signal strength measuring means detects that the amplitude of the test signal is greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold, the controller controls the transmitter to transmit any data stored in the buffer and flushes the buffer. The controller may initiate each data transmission and buffer flush in response to a predetermined trigger condition received when the receiver is within the transmission range. The predetermined trigger condition may be a signal associated with the operation of the data capturing means, or a signal from a clock.
The data capturing device may further comprise an encryption means for encrypting data before it is transmitted. The encryption means may encrypt the data before it is stored in the buffer.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings.